


Давно пора

by Pthah



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah
Summary: Что на самом деле должно было произойти. когда Кирк и прочие перенесли китов из прошлого





	Давно пора

Зонд: АУ!?!?! Есть кто тут?? Где все??   
….  
Зонд: Ну, нифига себе, совсем, что ли никого??  
*Кирк и его команда привозят на Землю китов*  
Киты: О-па, стоять, где это мы?!?!?…  
Зонд: О, кто-то появился! Вы чего не отвечаете??  
Киты: А нас тут не было, чтобы отвечать!  
Зонд: А где вы были?  
Киты: Ну, пару сотен лет назад мы были  
Зонд: А остальные где?  
Киты: А вымерли вот  
Зонд: Как это вымерли?  
Киты: А человеки нас вымерли  
Зонд: Это те, которые тут вокруг бегают? Эти обезьяны полысевшие?!?  
Киты: Да они вдруг тоже стали разумными, и нас начали отстреливать.  
Зонд: Вот как ….  
Киты: Но теперь они вроде как одумались, и перестали нас обижать. А что вы тут собственно делаете?  
Зонд: Да вот не отвечал никто, прилетели посмотреть, что случилось. Ну, как вы в целом?  
Киты: Нормально, немного суетно было в последнее время, но так нормально  
Зонд: Хорошо… Ну, тогда мы полетели обратно?  
Киты: Ага. Пока что ли?  
Зонд: Ага. Пока. Спишемся, если что.. Кстати, а что с этими человеками делать?  
Киты: Как что. Уничтожьте их нафиг, чтоб больше неповадно было.

Конец.


End file.
